


Defrosting

by Blackmoore



Series: Cold as ice, hot as fire [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: Jim is an intruder, making dinner for his new obsession with Mycroft Holmes and he wants him to defrost, slowly as he slowly wraps Mycroft around his finger to use him and Mycroft want's Jim but knows if he goes with his idea, he could die he could melt and be defenseless in his own mind palace against the fire that claimed him in that prison
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Jim Moriarty
Series: Cold as ice, hot as fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745992
Kudos: 10





	Defrosting

Mycroft smells the air deeply and froze in the entry way of the house smelling food he knows he never had and follows the smell of the food when he saw the fire to his ice, James Moriarty

James is dressed in his suit but his suit coat is off with his dress shirt sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, Mycroft spoke "I didn't know you cooked, James."

James looked up from his work on the food "I've been alot of things, Mycroft, that includes being a chef, a professor, though you probably know that one."

Mycroft tilts his head at James as James spoke "why would you cook for me?" Mycroft is curious of James's reasoning beside feeding him food and to watch him melt under, Jim's watchful and observant eyes that also hold Insanity

Mycroft makes sure to control his body from shivering in fear, unlike in the prison he had no chance, if Jim wanted to kill him he would be killed but that would mean only one thing, terribly so, and he'd have to submit to Jim

Jim Moriarty, the fire watches Mycroft's internal battle within himself probably, maybe not seeing no escape route and wondering if he should defrost him, and how Mycroft would be like without the ice to protect him in place

Mycroft sat down with his back rigid, Jim spoke "No, no, no, No, Mycroft." Jim spoke quite calmly, Mycroft's eyes flicker to Jim for a beat of a second and observes Jim (cologne, well Mycroft's cologne, James's own bottle, new obsession with me)

Mycroft looks at the ceiling wondering if Jim cares one but for his life and wondering, if his umbrella could protect him from this madman, that would rather be choked to death but he can't speak against dying that way either Mycroft finally spoke after Jim watched him for a bit "New obsession?, that's not good for your health, James."

James observes Mycroft Holmes (exhausted from work and brother, suit ruffled, Charles Magnussen) Jim released the knife from his hand to not stab someone he wiped off his hands washing them under hot water to calm his anger down as Mycroft looks at him under the smile he was given the sharp anger

Mycroft eyes James slightly as he know's what he see's Charles Magnussen on his skin and reminds himself to take a shower a really hot one "Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a shower, a really hot one." Mycroft muttered the last four words to himself

Jim nods slightly annoyed at it but understands Mycroft's need for a shower he himself needs a shower after dealing with Charles

Mycroft turned the water to hot as he leaned against the cold shower tiles he thinks of how to handle Jim Moriarty in his house Mycroft looks at his phone on the sink counter as he washed his body of that man that hurt him

Mycroft got out and uses the towel to dry off and went to his room and saw a note for him on the bed, he reads the note from Moriarty

Mycroft, put this on, easier to remove then informal wear - JM

Mycroft lifts an eyebrow at the clothes but puts it on it's just a shirt and jeans and looks at the jeans and sighs softly as he went back to the kitchen "I like my suit's, James."

James served the food what they are going to eat for dinner, Mycroft looks at the food and held the sigh in as he spoke "If this is poisoned or anything like that, people would come after you."

Jim looks at him "I'm eating as well I wouldn't do that." Mycroft makes a noise, a snort but grabbed the fork slowly and started to eat the food

Jim has a look of Victory in his eyes, Mycroft was watching James (Victory) Mycroft holds back the shiver as he looks away and finished the food and washed the bowl out and think's as the water turns hot and Mycroft doesn't make a sound as he used the hot water on the fork

Jim watches Mycroft thinking and wonders if he likes pain because you can get high from it, and Jim wonders if he should turn the water off for Mycroft but doesn't stand up

Mycroft gets himself from his thoughts and dries his hands off and turned the water off and sat down away from James as he watches him

Jim sighs softly as he looks at Mycroft and lifted an eyebrow at him as he spoke he stood up and went in front of Mycroft "you're mine, Mr.Holmes."

Mycroft looks at Jim as his eyes followed Jim and where he stops in front of Mycroft as held him to the wall with his hand around Mycroft's throat "Mine."

Jim growled the single word from his mouth while holding Mycroft's throat not tight enough to deprive his mind and lung's from the oxygen, Jim got his blade out and cut the shirt careful not to cut skin

Mycroft froze as he felt the shirt be cut off and Jim has a blade in his hand as he puts his initials into Mycroft's shoulder with a smile

Mycroft looks at his shoulder and two letters JM and shivers as he blade was put back away and knows this is a claiming of him like in the prison

Jim cleaned the wound with his tongue, Mycroft looks at him as the next second he pushes Jim away from him and went back to his own room and put a suit on after bandaging the wound and left his own house and goes to sherlock

Mycroft sat down in the other chair and contacts Jim's sniper Sebastian moran and sent a text to man

Get your boss from my house - MH

Sebastian lifts an eyebrow as he read the text from the British government from ice man and wonders if Jim did something

What did he do, and why would you think I'd know where you live - SM

Sherlock looks at Mycroft observing him as he entered the flat, and notices the anger (Anger, annoyance)

Mycroft smiles sarcasticly and send a text back to Sebastian

Your boss knows, so you've got to known, pick him up or he's going to be locked up - MH

Sebastian takes that as incentive to get moving to pick his boss up, Sebastian looks at Jim "What did you do, Jim?"

Jim is sitting in the back of the car, thinking to himself ideas in his head of how to defrost the ice that Mycroft clings "Hmm?" Sebastian asked again the question What did you do, Jim to Mycroft?"

Jim spoke "I put my initials into Mycroft's skin, the shoulder and he pushed me away from him and left after putting a suit on." Sebastian nods slightly "Of course you did."

Mycroft moved his right arm and winches slightly in pain forgetting that it was his right shoulder and puts his phone away with his left hand as, sherlock observes his older brother (Hurt)

Sherlock spoke "Who hurt you?" Mycroft lifts an eyebrow at him "Nobody of important, Sherlock." Sherlock tilts his head "You're being an idiot, brother."

Mycroft chuckles coldly "More then likely, I just know the way you'd react, if you learned, of who." Sherlock lifts an eyebrow at his older brother but Mycroft didn't speak as he held his umbrella in his right hand

Mycroft stood up as he looks at his brother "Careful brother." He left 221b and goes back to his house with a sigh, changing the locks on his house and whatever else that needs a changing

Mycroft think's slightly as he changes into his silk night clothes and fell asleep under his blankets once he had his thoughts in Jim Moriarty the fire, the burning fire he has felt it twice and survived it, with Jim chipping at his ice


End file.
